An example of a prior art actuator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,551, titled, “Polyphase Motor Particularly for Driving an Indicator Needle” which discloses a polyphase motor comprised of a stationary member excited by electric coils and a magnetized rotor. The rotor has N pairs and, more specifically, four or five pairs, of poles magnetized radially in alternating directions. The stationary member has at least two W-shaped circuits, each including an electric coil surrounding the central strut. The W-shaped circuits are arranged so that, when one of the central struts is opposite a magnetic transition, the other central strut is roughly opposite a magnetic pole. Pole shoes associated with the central struts of the two W-shaped circuits can be spaced at 120 degree angles.
Electric motors are comprised of two main components, i.e., a rotor and a stator where the stator includes one or more bobbins mounted thereon which, due to tolerance stack-ups, are allowed to move on the stator. In certain applications, the bobbins include terminals which connect the bobbins to pins on a printed circuit board. As a result of vibration, however, movement of the bobbins can result in loss of contact between the bobbin terminals and the printed circuit board and thus loss of electrical contact. Overmolding of the bobbins to the stator has been used to secure the bobbins to the stator. This method, however, has proven rather expensive and can result in damage to the bobbin wires.
This invention is directed to a new actuator structure and a clip structure for capturing the bobbins on the stator of the actuator motor assembly.